


Anything Could Happen

by nightyn628



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gothamverse Jim Gordon, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Nolanverse Bruce Wayne, Timeline What Timeline
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เป็นฟิคบรูซจิมที่ตอนแรกก็กาวไปเล่น ๆ ค่ะ แต่หลัง ๆ คือไปเรื่อยมาก เราแค่อยากเห็นเคมีของแบทเบลกับจิมเบนเฉย ๆ เองแงงง5555555 พอจะตัดจบก็รู้สึกว่าเรื่องของสองคนนี้ยังไม่สมบูรณ์เลย เลยต้องแทรกนู่นเสริมนี่ไปหน่อย อันที่จริงใช้บรูซโนแลนเวิร์สกับจิมก็อตแธมเวิร์สนี่ไม่ใช่ว่ามีปัญหาอะไรกับจิมของลุงแกรี่หรือบรูซของน้องเดวิดนะคะ เรารักทุกคนนนแงงง บรูซจิมอร่อยหมดทุกเวอร์ชั่นแหละค่ะฮือออ แต่แค่แบบ อยากเห็นอะ อยากเห็นสองคนนี้เจอกัน55555555555 ไทม์ไลน์ก็จะมั่ว ๆ หน่อย แต่เราเซ็ตให้จิมอยู่เป็นจิมที่ไม่เกินซีซัน 2 ค่ะ ส่วนบรูซนี่อยู่ช่วง Batman Begins ไปจนจบภาค แล้วก็ช่วงก่อนเริ่ม The Dark Knight ด้วย ส่วนเรื่องคาร์ก็คือคิดว่าอาจจะหลุดไปบ้าง จริง ๆ สองคนนี้เขียนยากทั้งคู่เลยค่ะสำหรับเรา แหะ ๆ เราว่าบรูซของคริสเตียน เบลเขียนให้ออกมาเหมือนในหนังยากมาก เป็นคาร์ที่ซับซ้อนแล้วก็มีหลายแง่มุมมาก ๆ (ประเด็นคือมีสเน่ห์มาก555) รักนะคะแต่ก็หมั่นไส้ปนเอ็นดูพี่แกด้วย555555 ส่วนจิมก็คือเราประสบปัญหามาหลายฟิคแล้วว่าต้องทำยังไงถึงจะบาลานซ์คาร์ให้ไม่ดูนิ่งจนเกินไป แต่ก็ไม่รู้สึกว่าล้นจนเกินไป55555 เพราะงั้นกว่าจะเขียนฟิคนี้จบได้คือหืดขึ้นคอเลยค่ะ อ๋อย





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in English version (not the same version as the original one) : Jim Gordon from Gothamverse meets Bruce Wayne from Nolanverse. This is gonna be fun. (HINT : not a Meet-Cute story or something like that LMAO)

ในวันที่อดีตทหารอย่างจิม กอร์ดอนปลดประจำการแล้วกลับมาทำงานที่ก็อตแธม เมืองแห่งนี้ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเท่าไหร่นัก มันยังคงเต็มไปด้วยความเหลื่อมล้ำ การทุจริต และอาชญากรรมที่แพร่กระจายไปทั่วราวกับเชื้อโรค ไม่ต่างอะไรจากภาพในความทรงจำวัยเด็กของจิมแม้แต่น้อย

อากาศที่ปนเปื้อนมลพิษถูกสูดเข้าปอด จิมย่นจมูกขณะลากกระเป๋าเดินทางไปยังอพาร์ทเมนต์ที่เขาเช่าเอาไว้แล้วล่วงหน้า ชายหนุ่มเองก็บอกไม่ถูกเหมือนกันว่าระหว่างกลิ่นคาวเลือดและความตายในเขตสงครามกับอากาศสกปรกของก็อตแธม สองอย่างนี้เขาเกลียดกลิ่นไหนมากกว่ากัน

คงเป็นปริศนาธรรมที่ไขไม่ออกไปพักใหญ่เลยนั่นล่ะนะ

สองเท้าย่ำลงบนพื้นปูนที่แฉะไปด้วยน้ำท่อเหม็น ๆ ในขณะที่จิมคิดทบทวนเรื่องการหาย่านที่อยู่ใหม่ในเดือนหน้า รถสปอร์ตหรูหราเปิดประทุนคันหนึ่งก็ขับผ่านเขาไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เสียงเพลงและเสียงแหกปากอย่างสนุกสนานของเจ้าของรถดังไปพร้อม ๆ กับเสียงน้ำท่อเปื้อน ๆ บนพื้นถนนที่กระเซ็นมาโดนเสื้อโค้ทของจิมบางส่วน 

"เชี่ย!"

จิมสบถเสียงดังด้วยความตื่นตระหนกตกใจ ตามมาด้วยเสียงยางรถยนต์บดกับพื้นถนนดังเอี๊ยด รถหรูคันนั้นเบรคหยุดกะทันหันก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของรถจะหันมามองจิม ภายใต้แว่นกันแดดสีชาที่บดบังดวงตาคู่นั้นไว้ เพลย์บอยหนุ่มตะโกนเสียงดังโดยที่มีหญิงสาวนุ่งน้อยห่มน้อยคนหนึ่งนัวเนียเขาอยู่

"เฮ่ คุณ!! ผมขอโทษนะ ถ้าไม่รังเกียจก็รับนี่ไปสิ!!"

สิ่งของปริศนาถูกโยนมาให้ จิมมือไม้ไวมาตั้งแต่สมัยออกรบ เพื่อนของเขาเอดูอาร์โด้ชอบโยนข้าวของใส่เขาประจำ แล้วจิมก็ชอบคว้าเอาไว้ก่อนจะปากลับคืนไป มันเป็นกิจกรรมคลายเครียดระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่ ดังนั้น พอได้ยินเสียงบอกให้รับอะไรบางอย่างไป พร้อมกับเสียงแหวกอากาศที่พุ่งมาหาเขา ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ถึงได้คว้าหมับไว้ได้ตามสัญชาตญาณ เพลย์บอยหนุ่มผิวปากชม ป้องปากตะโกนด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกล้อ

"ไนซ์แคช!"

ชมเสร็จแล้วก็เร่งเครื่องจากไป ปล่อยจิมให้สำลักควันดำจากท่อไอเสียจนไอค่อกแค่ก เมื่อควันจางลง จิมถึงเพิ่งได้สังเกตเห็นของในมือเต็ม ๆ ตา มันคือธนบัตรดอลล่าร์ปึกหนาที่มาพร้อมกับนามบัตรเรียบหรู หมึกสีทองบนกระดาษแข็งเนื้อดีส่องประกายยามต้องแสงแดดสีเหลืองอ่อน

"อะไรวะเนี่ย..."

จิมยืนงงอยู่อย่างนั้น มือข้างหนึ่งถือเงินและนามบัตร อีกข้างหนึ่งลากหูกระเป๋าเดินทาง กลิ่นน้ำท่อบนเสื้อโค้ทและกลิ่นโคโลญแพง ๆ ที่มาจากเงินนั่นรบกวนจมูกของชายหนุ่มเป็นอย่างมาก

และนั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่จิม กอร์ดอนได้พบกับบรูซ เวย์น

....

บรูซ เวย์นเข้าสังคมบ่อยก็จริง แต่นั่นเป็นเพียงแค่ฉากหน้า การที่เขามีเพื่อนเยอะ ไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบทแมนจะมีเพื่อนเยอะไปด้วย

อัลเฟรด เพนนีเวิร์ธ พ่อบ้านคนเก่าแก่ที่เลี้ยงเขามาตั้งแต่เด็กแนะนำให้บรูซหาพันธมิตรที่ไว้ใจได้ ใครสักคนที่ทำงานอยู่ในกรมตำรวจ ใครสักคนที่มือสะอาดพอที่จะทำเรื่องที่ถูกต้องได้

แบทแมนจำเป็นต้องมีพันธมิตรที่ไว้ใจได้

ด้วยเหตุนั้น บรูซจึงยกเลิกนัดทั้งหมด เขาถอดหน้ากากเพลย์บอยที่สวมใส่อยู่ออกอย่างยินดียิ่ง ก่อนจะตรงดิ่งไปที่แบทเคฟ ไล่อ่านประวัติของตำรวจแต่ละนายอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ

และเมื่ออ่านมาได้จนถึงประวัติของนายตำรวจคนสุดท้าย บรูซก็รู้สึกคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตากับชายที่ชื่อ เจมส์ วอชิงตัน กอร์ดอนอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

บรูซหลับตานึกอยู่พักหนึ่ง ในที่สุดก็ร้องอ๋อออกมาจนได้ ชายหนุ่มนึกถึงวันที่ออกไปซิ่งรถในถนนย่านโทรม ๆ เพื่อสอดแนมแก๊งอาชญากรที่เขาเฝ้าดูเป็นพิเศษ ในวันนั้น ดูเหมือนว่าจะมีชายคนหนึ่งโดนลูกหลงจากการซิ่งรถของเขาเข้าโดยบังเอิญ

อา เขาจำได้แล้ว เจมส์ กอร์ดอนคือชายคนนั้นที่ปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองไวจนน่าชื่นชม คนที่คว้าปึกเงินปึกนั้นได้อย่างแม่นยำ

บรูซไล่อ่านประวัติของชายหนุ่มด้วยความรู้สึกสนอกสนใจที่มากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย ประวัติของกอร์ดอนดึงดูดเขา มันระบุว่าชายคนนี้เสียพ่อไปต่อหน้าต่อตาในตอนที่ยังเด็กด้วยอุบัติเหตุทางรถยนต์ เขาเติบโตขึ้นมาโดยมีแผลเป็นจากการเป็นผู้รอดชีวิตเพียงคนเดียวในโศกนาฏกรรมนั้น เจ้าของเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์เหม่อมองนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าโดดเด่นของกอร์ดอนบนรูปถ่าย บรูซมองเห็นสิ่งที่แอบซ่อนอยู่ข้างในนั้น มองเห็นความเจ็บปวดและความรู้สึกผิดสะสมอยู่ในเบื้องลึกของจิตใจ

ความรู้สึกแบบเดียวกับที่บรูซเองก็แอบซ่อนมันไว้ในใจเช่นกัน

ยกกาแฟขึ้นดื่มพร้อมกับปรายตามองรายละเอียดที่เหลือในเอกสาร เมื่อโตขึ้นมากอร์ดอนก็เข้าร่วมกับกองทัพ สร้างผลงานที่น่าชื่นชมเอาไว้มากมาย และปลดประจำการอย่างมีเกียรติมาเป็นนักสืบในก็อตแธมบ้านเกิด ไม่มีประวัติเสีย มีแต่คำชื่นชมจากผู้บัญชาการและคำรับรองของเพื่อนทหาร บรูซลูบคางเล็กน้อยขณะอ่านทวนข้อมูลทั้งหมดอีกรอบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะนึกถึงเงินปึกนั้นขึ้นมาได้

เงินสดแกะรอยยาก แต่ถ้าเขาจะแกะรอยมันเสียอย่าง ระดับแบทแมนแล้วไม่มีอะไรที่ทำไม่ได้

เสียงเคาะแป้นพิมพ์และเสียงคลิกเมาส์ดังขึ้นไม่กี่ทีบรูซก็รู้ว่ากอร์ดอนเอาเงินก้อนนั้นไปใช้อย่างไรบ้าง แน่นอน เสื้อโค้ทเขาสกปรกเพราะน้ำท่อ อดีตทหารก็เลยส่งมันเข้าร้านซักรีด ส่วนเงินที่เหลือจากการทำความสะอาด เขานำไปบริจาคให้บ้านเด็กกำพร้าจนหมด

บรูซเผลอยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย เขาเดาะลิ้น จ้องมองภาพใบหน้าของเจมส์ กอร์ดอนด้วยสายตาที่ยากจะคาดเดา

ตำรวจที่จะมาเป็นพันธมิตรกับแบทแมน บรูซคิดว่าเขาหาเจอแล้ว

.....

จิมคิดว่าวันแรกในก็อตแธมของเขานั้นบ้าบอคอแตกสุด ๆ แล้ว แต่อดีตทหารก็ต้องคิดใหม่เมื่องานตำรวจของเขาได้เริ่มต้นขึ้น

คดีแรกของเขาคือคดีฆาตกรรมในงานประมูลการกุศล ฮาร์วีย์ บุลล็อคกับจิมแยกกันสอบปากคำพยาน ถามรายละเอียดต่าง ๆ จากแขกเหรื่อในงาน ทุกอย่างก็เป็นปกติดีจนกระทั่งจิมเห็นคนคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาอีกครั้ง

ชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดีในชุดทักซิโด้ราคาแพงยืนรวมกลุ่มอยู่กับบรรดาหญิงสาววัยกลางคนในชุดฟู่ฟ่า จิมชะงัก แม้ว่าคนคนนั้นจะไม่ได้ใส่แว่นกันแดดสีชา ไม่ได้แต่งตัวรุ่มร่ามเหมือนตอนที่อยู่บนรถเปิดประทุน แต่จิมก็จำรอยยิ้มโอ้อวดนั่นได้ดี

ไอ้คนไร้มารยาทที่ยัดเงินให้เขาแบบงง ๆ บรูซ เวย์น!

อันที่จริงถึงแม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะชดใช้ให้แล้วด้วยเงินปึกหนา แต่จิมก็ยังไม่ชอบหน้านายเพลย์บอยคนนี้อยู่ดี ชายหนุ่มแบ่งเงินที่ได้มาไปซักเสื้อโค้ทที่ร้านซักรีด แล้วที่เหลืออยู่อีกเยอะแยะก็ยกไปบริจาคให้บ้านเด็กกำพร้าจนหมด จิมไม่อยากสุขสบายด้วยเงินของคนที่เขาไม่ถูกชะตาด้วย เขาเป็นคนที่หยิ่งทะนงในศักดิ์ศรีของตัวเองขนาดนั้นเลยไงล่ะ

"เฮ่ กอร์ดอน" บุลล็อคว่าพลางเดินบิดขี้เกียจมาหาเขา อดีตทหารเลิกคิดฟุ้งซ่านถึงเรื่องไม่สบอารมณ์แล้วหันไปขานรับตามเสียงเรียก

"ว่าไง?"

"ฉันจะไปพักหน่อย ฝากกลุ่มที่เหลือทางนู้นทีสิ" นักสืบมือเก๋าพยักพเยิดไปยังกลุ่มของบรูซ เวย์น จิมได้ยินตัวเองส่งเสียงอุทานอยู่ในใจ มันเหมือนกับเสียงที่ใช้ตอนเจออะไรสกปรกน่าขยะแขยงไม่มีผิด แม้ว่าใบหน้าภายนอกของเขาจะนิ่งมากก็ตามที

"ได้สิ" จิมตอบรับสั้น ๆ ก่อนจะมองส่งแผ่นหลังของเพื่อนร่วมงานที่เล็กลงเรื่อย ๆ เขาเป็นคนที่แยกแยะเรื่องส่วนตัวกับเรื่องงานได้เก่งอยู่แล้ว แค่นี้ไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาอะไรหรอก ที่สำคัญ คนอย่างบรูซ เวย์นไม่น่าจะจำเขาได้ด้วยซ้ำ ถึงจะอึดอัดใจอยู่บ้าง แต่จิมก็คิดว่าคงไม่มีเรื่องเดือดร้อนใหญ่โตเกิดขึ้นช่วงนั้นหรอก

ชายหนุ่มเดินเข้าไปหาคนกลุ่มนั้นพร้อมกับปากกาและสมุดโน้ตเล่มเล็กคู่ใจ เขาสอบปากคำหญิงสาวชนชั้นสูงไปหลายคน โดยรับรู้ได้ถึงสายตาที่กำลังจ้องมองการทำงานของเขา

และเมื่อจิมหันกลับไปมองตอบ เขาก็สบตากับเศรษฐีเพลย์บอยเข้าพอดี

บรูซ เวย์นส่งยิ้มโปรยสเน่ห์พร้อมกับขยิบตาให้เขา ส่วนจิมพยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่กลอกตาใส่อีกฝ่ายหรือชูนิ้วกลางตอบกลับไป ชายหนุ่มหันไปสนใจกับการจดบันทึกเช่นเดิม และในที่สุด เขาก็เหลือพยานคนสุดท้ายที่ต้องซักถาม

"ผมกับคุณเราเคยเจอกันมาก่อนหรือเปล่านะ"

บรูซชิงถามทันทีที่จิมเดินไปหาเขา แต่นายตำรวจไม่ตอบ เขาพลิกหน้ากระดาษโน้ตหน้าใหม่แล้วเอ่ยคำถามไปตามหน้าที่

"มิสเตอร์เวย์น ผมนักสืบกอร์ดอนนะครับ ไม่ทราบว่าช่วงเวลาหนึ่งทุ่ม---"

"อ๋อ! ผมจำได้แล้ว คุณนี่เอง คนที่ทางเท้านั่น!!"

มุมปากของจิมกระตุกเล็กน้อย "มิสเตอร์เวย์น รบกวนตอบคำถามผมด้วยครับ ช่วงหนึ่งทุ่มถึงหนึ่งทุ่มสิบห้านาทีไม่ทราบว่าคุณอยู่ที่ไหน มีใครเป็นพยานยืนยันที่อยู่ให้คุณได้หรือเปล่าครับ?"

"ผมอยู่กับ... เอ่อ เธอชื่ออะไรนะ เอ็มม่าใช่ไหม คนที่ผมแดงเซ็กซี่ ๆ หน่อยน่ะ" เพลย์บอยหนุ่มยักยิ้ม จิมเปิดพลิกสมุดกลับไปดูข้อมูลที่เขาจดไว้ก่อนหน้านี้ ถึงแม้จะน่ารำคาญมากแค่ไหน แต่อย่างน้อยเวย์นก็มีพยานยืนยันหลักฐานที่อยู่จริง ๆ จิมเอ่ยถามคำถามต่อไป

"ในช่วงนั้นคุณสังเกตเห็นอะไรผิดปกติไหมครับ?"

"ไม่มี... อ๊ะ จริง ๆ ก็มีอยู่นะ"

คำพูดนี้เรียกความสนใจของจิมได้เป็นอย่างดี "ว่ามาเลยครับ ผมฟังอยู่"

"ผมเห็นผู้ชายคนนึง" เพลย์บอยหนุ่มว่าพลางลูบคางครุ่นคิด "เขาไม่สูงเท่าไหร่ อาจจะซัก 170 ต้น ๆ ผมบลอนด์ ตาสีฟ้า...."

มือที่กำลังจรดปากกาลงบนหน้ากระดาษหยุดชะงัก จิมเงยหน้ามองเจ้าของเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์ที่กำลังมองมาที่เขาเช่นกัน นัยน์ตาที่ดูยากคาดเดาคู่นั้นเปล่งประกายระยิบระยับล้อแสงไฟสีนวลในห้องจัดเลี้ยง

"ผมว่าเขามีอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้ดูน่ามอง แล้วผมก็คุ้น ๆ หน้าเขาเหมือนเคยเห็นที่ไหนมาก่อน ความค้างคานั่นมันวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวผมนานพอดูเลยล่ะคุณนักสืบ"

จิมพยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่เผลอทำอะไรที่ดูไม่เป็นมืออาชีพ อย่างเช่นถลึงตาใส่อีกฝ่าย หรือด่ากลับไปสักสองสามคำ

"มิสเตอร์เวย์น ที่คุณทำไปผมถือว่าเป็นการก่อกวนการทำงานของเจ้าหน้าที่ ถ้าคุณยังไม่หยุดพล่ามอะไรไร้สาระอีกผมคงต้องใส่กุญแจมือคุณเดี๋ยวนี้ล่ะครับ"

บรูซ เวย์นทำตาโต ชนิดที่มองจากดาวอังคารมาก็รู้ว่าเสแสร้ง ชายหนุ่มทำท่ารูดซิปปากแล้วพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ จิมคลี่ยิ้มออกมาอย่างพึงพอใจกับผลลัพธ์ที่ได้ ก่อนจะเดินไปสมทบกับบุลล็อคและเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่น ๆ ทว่า ยังเดินไปได้ไม่ถึงที่หมาย เศรษฐีเพลย์บอยก็ทำท่าป้องปากตะโกนเสียงดังลั่น จิมหยุดชะงักเมื่อเสียงตะโกนนั้นมีนามสกุลเขาปนอยู่ด้วย

"นักสืบกอร์ดอน!! ผมชักจะสนใจคุณซะแล้วสิ!!"

"อ ไอ้เพลย์บอยนั่น..."

ท่ามกลางเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักของแขกเหรื่อในงานและเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจ จิมกัดฟันกรอด หันกลับไปจ้องมองบรูซ เวย์นด้วยสายตากินเลือดกินเนื้อ

เจอกันครั้งแรก อาจจะแค่ไม่ชอบหน้า แต่เจอกันครั้งนี้ จิมว่าเขาอาจจะเกลียดบรูซ เวย์นเข้าไส้เลยก็ได้

....

ที่ท่าเรือแห่งหนึ่งในก็อตแธม จิมได้เผชิญหน้ากับแบทแมนตัวต่อตัวเป็นครั้งแรก

ในวันนั้นเขาแอบตามสืบคดีค้ามนุษย์ของนักการเมืองชื่อดังเพียงลำพัง นักการเมืองที่คนใน GCPD ไม่กล้าแตะต้องจนจิมไม่กล้าที่จะไว้ใจใคร ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจไล่ตามเบาะแสไปเพียงคนเดียว และเพราะอย่างนั้นเขาถึงได้ขาดคนระวังหลังให้

จิมสู้ สู้อย่างที่เขาเคยเอาตัวรอดมาในสนามรบ แต่ต่างกันที่เขาไม่มีเพื่อนพ้องที่คอยปกป้องกันและกัน ในที่สุดนักสืบหนุ่มก็พลาดท่า ปืนสั้นกระบอกหนึ่งจ่อเล็งไปยังศีรษะของจิมทันที

ทว่า ก่อนที่ไกจะถูกลั่น ศาลเตี้ยชื่อดังก็เข้ามารบกวนเสียก่อน แบทแมนช่วยชีวิตจิมเอาไว้ได้ทันท่วงที ก่อนที่พวกเขาทั้งสองคนจะร่วมมือกันจัดการแก๊งค้ามนุษย์อย่างรวดเร็ว

น่าแปลกที่ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรออกมา เพียงแค่มองหน้ากันชั่วครู่ก็เหมือนจะเข้าใจกันดี แบทแมนพุ่งไปต่อยศัตรูที่กระโจนเข้าหาจิม ส่วนจิมย่อตัวลง เตะตัดขาศัตรูที่มุ่งโจมตีแบทแมน พวกเขาทำงานเป็นทีมแม้จะไม่เคยเจอกันมาก่อน จิมคิดว่าเรื่องนี้น่าประหลาดใจมาก ราวกับว่าจังหวะของพวกเขานั้นลงตัวไปหมด คล้ายกับชิ้นส่วนจิ๊กซอว์ที่ประกอบกันลงล็อกพอดิบพอดี

จนกระทั่งผู้ร้ายคนสุดท้ายล้มตึง จิมหอบหายใจ สบถออกมาสั้น ๆ พร้อมกับเอนหลังพิงตู้คอนเทนเนอร์เก่า ๆ สีซีด ฝ่ายแบทแมนไม่พูดไม่จา ก้มลงค้นหาหลักฐานในตัวกลุ่มคนเหล่านั้นต่อ ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์เหลือบมองศาลเตี้ยในธีมค้างคาวเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะชักปืนออกมาช้า ๆ

"เฮ่ หยุดนะ อย่าขยับ ยกมือขึ้นแล้วคุกเข่าลงเดี๋ยวนี้"

อาการบาดเจ็บทำให้น้ำเสียงของจิมไม่ก้าวร้าวและเฉียบคมเหมือนปกติ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นมันก็ยังคงเปี่ยมไปด้วยอำนาจและความดุดันเช่นเคย 

แบทแมนนิ่งไปตามคำสั่งของจิม เจ้าค้างคาวยกมือขึ้นเหนือหัวแล้วคุกเข่าลงอย่างว่าง่าย จิมยังคงจ่อปืนไปที่อีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเดินเซ ๆ ไปหาศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธมพร้อมกุญแจมือ

"ถึงนายจะช่วยจับโจรส่งตำรวจอยู่บ่อย ๆ ก็เถอะ แต่นายก็อยู่นอกกฎหมายอยู่ดี" จิมว่าพลางอ้อมไปด้านหลังร่างสูงใหญ่ ก่อนจะรวบจับอีกฝ่ายใส่กุญแจมือ และในตอนนั้นเองที่แบทแมนเอ่ยปากพูดออกมาเป็นครั้งแรก

"นักสืบกอร์ดอน คุณก็รู้ดีนี่ว่ากฎหมายอย่างเดียวทำอะไรพวกมันไม่ได้ คุณถึงได้มาอยู่ที่นี่คนเดียวแต่แรกไงล่ะ"

จิมชะงัก มือที่กำลังใส่กุญแจมือแบทแมนอยู่นั้นพลันหยุดกึก เป็นช่วงเสี้ยววินาทีที่แบทแมนฉวยโอกาสโต้ตอบจิมอย่างรวดเร็วจนนายตำรวจตามไม่ทัน ในช่วงจังหวะชุลมุน ศาลเตี้ยชุดค้างคาวหลุดพ้นจากจับกุมของนักสืบหนุ่มจนได้ แล้วสุดท้ายแบทแมนก็กลายเป็นฝ่ายรวบตัวจิม กอร์ดอนเสียเอง ปืนพกของจิมถูกเตะไปอยู่อีกมุมหนึ่ง สองมือของนักสืบหนุ่มถูกรวบไปด้านหลัง แบทแมนดันร่างของจิมให้นอนลงราบกับพื้น มือข้างถนัดกดหัวนายตำรวจไว้นิ่ง ๆ จนครึ่งหน้าของจิมนาบไปกับพื้น

"ปล่อย!"

จิมกระฟัดกระเฟียดดิ้นไปดิ้นมา แต่แบทแมนตัวใหญ่และแรงเยอะกว่าเขามาก อีกทั้งตัวจิมเองก็ยังบาดเจ็บอยู่ด้วย เขาไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงพอที่จะสู้กับศาลเตี้ยคนนี้แล้ว

"คุณนักสืบ ผมไม่ทำอะไรคุณหรอก" แบทแมนว่าพลางโน้มตัวลงมาคุยกับจิม ใบหน้าที่มีหน้ากากปกคลุมนั้นอยู่ใกล้กับใบหูของจิมมาก ใกล้เสียจนเขาได้ยินเสียงหายใจของอีกฝ่าย และสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เป่ารดลงมาเป็นระยะ ๆ

"คุณเป็นตำรวจที่ซื่อสัตย์ที่สุดในก็อตแธม ผมไม่ต้องการทำร้ายคุณ ผมอยากให้คุณร่วมมือกับผม ถึงผมจะจัดการคนพวกนี้ได้ด้วยตัวเอง แต่ผมต้องการตำรวจน้ำดีมาคอยสนับสนุนการทำงานของผม"

จิมแค่นเสียงเหอะ

"นี่น่ะเรอะวิธีขอความช่วยเหลือของนาย" 

แบทแมนเอ่ยตอบคำถากถางของจิมด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง

"ถ้าผมไม่ทำแบบนี้ คุณก็คงไม่ยอมฟังผมดี ๆ น่ะสิ คุณนักสืบ"

"แล้วยังไง สรุปว่านายจะให้ฉันร่วมมือกับคนนอกกฎหมายอย่างนายน่ะเรอะ? ฟังนะ ฉันไม่---"

"แล้วถ้าผมจับเมลวินให้คุณได้พร้อมกับหลักฐานแล้วก็พยานรู้เห็นล่ะ ทุกอย่างที่คุณจำเป็นต้องใช้เอาผิดหมอนี่ในชั้นศาล ผมจัดหาให้ได้หมด"

จิมนิ่งเงียบไป เมลวินคือนักการเมืองที่เป็นสาเหตุให้จิมต้องมานอนพะงาบ ๆ อยู่ที่พื้นแบบนี้ เขาคือนักการเมืองที่จิมต้องการจะจับกุมให้ได้ จนต้องเกือบตายถ้าไม่ได้แบทแมนมาช่วยเอาไว้เสียก่อน

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าข้างหนึ่งของจิมเหลือบมองคนสวมหน้ากากอย่างพินิจพิจารณา แบทแมนจ้องมองมันอย่างสนอกสนใจ ดวงตาของกอร์ดอนเป็นสีฟ้าแบบที่เขาชอบ แล้วพอได้มองดูใกล้ ๆ แบบนี้ ศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธมคิดว่ามันค่อนข้างกลมโตและงดงามมากทีเดียว

เงียบไปชั่วอึดใจ ในที่สุดจิมก็ยอมปริปากพูดจนได้

"ตกลง" นักสืบหนุ่มรับคำ แบทแมนลอบยิ้มพึงพอใจ เขาปล่อยจิมให้เป็นอิสระ เสียงไขกุญแจมือดังกริ๊กนั้นตามมาด้วยเสียงบ่นงึมงำของนักสืบหนุ่ม คนผมผมบลอนด์ที่ตอนนี้ลุกขึ้นมานั่งขัดสมาธิได้แล้วเงยหน้ามองแบทแมนที่ยืนค้ำหัวเขาอยู่

"ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่านายช่วยชีวิตฉันเอาไว้ล่ะก็ฉันคงต่อยนายไปแล้ว" จิมชี้หน้าศาลเตี้ย เอ่ยออกไปด้วยน้ำเสียงข่มขู่ที่มักจะใช้กับพวกคนร้ายเป็นประจำ ฝ่ายแบทแมนไม่ตอบอะไร ยังคงรักษาท่าทีเงียบขรึมจริงจังเอาไว้ได้ แม้ว่าในใจเขาจะกำลังอารมณ์ดีเป็นอย่างยิ่งก็ตาม

แล้วพวกเขาก็ทำงานด้วยกัน ตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา

......

แรกเริ่มเดิมที จิมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะสนิทสนมอะไรกับแบทแมนมากนัก

ถึงจะเจตนาดีแค่ไหน แต่การทำตัวนอกกฎหมายก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งปัจจัยที่ทำให้กฎหมายไม่ศักดิ์สิทธิ์ ทำไมคนคนหนึ่งถึงมีสิทธิที่จะทำอะไรรุนแรงตามใจตัวเองโดยอยู่นอกเหนือกฎการควบคุมของกฎหมายไปได้ล่ะ

แต่เพราะว่าสภาพบ้านเมืองเป็นอย่างนี้ จิมที่เคยใช้วิธีถูกต้องตามแบบแผนมาแล้วถึงได้ล้มเหลวมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน เขาแตะต้องพวกทุจริตที่มีทั้งอำนาจและเงินตราไม่ได้เลย แม้จะมีหลักฐานเอาผิดชัดเจนก็เถอะ แต่สุดท้ายหลักฐานนั้นก็จะถูกสับเปลี่ยน ทำผิดให้กลายเป็นถูก คนชั่วเหล่านั้นมักจะรอดตัวไปได้เสมอ

แต่ก็เป็นเพราะคนนอกกฎหมายอย่างแบทแมนนี่ล่ะที่ทำให้ทุกอย่างกลับมาถูกต้อง เป็นไปตามเส้นทางที่ควรจะเป็นมาตั้งแต่แรก เพราะอย่างนั้นจิมถึงได้ทำเป็นปิดหูปิดตา คอยช่วยหนุนหลังมนุษย์ค้างคาวอยู่ลับ ๆ

เขาสนับสนุนการทำผิดกฎหมายของแบทแมน ก็เพื่อให้ความยุติธรรมเกิดขึ้นจริงในมหานครที่ฟอนเฟะแห่งนี้

"ฉันไม่ได้ชอบวิธีการของนายหรอกนะ แต่ฉันชอบผลลัพธ์ของมัน" จิมเคยพูดออกไปอย่างนั้นตรง ๆ ในค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ก่อนที่แบทแมนจะหายตัวไปในยามราตรีเช่นเดียวกับคืนก่อน ๆหน้านี้

"เพราะอย่างนั้นฉันถึงได้ยอมช่วยนาย แต่ถ้าวันไหนฉันเห็นว่านายออกนอกลู่นอกทางเมื่อไหร่ วันนั้นฉันนี่ล่ะจะเป็นคนจับนายเข้าคุกเอง"

แบทแมนไม่ได้มีท่าทีหงุดหงิดหรือต่อต้านอะไรอย่างที่จิมคาดเดาไว้ ตรงกันข้าม มนุษย์ค้างคาวกลับดูดีอกดีใจเสียด้วยซ้ำที่มีคนประกาศกร้าวว่าจะหยุดยั้งเขาในวันที่เขาล้ำเส้นไป ศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธมจ้องมองจิมผ่านหน้ากากค้างคาวน่าขนลุก แบทแมนไม่เคยยิ้มให้จิมเห็น แต่ ณ เวลานั้น มุมปากของเขาขยับขึ้นเล็กน้อย

"ฝากคุณด้วยนะ นักสืบกอร์ดอน" น้ำเสียงของเขาฟังดูโล่งอกโล่งใจ คล้ายกับกำลังประทับใจในลางสังหรณ์ของตัวเองที่เลือกจิมมาคอยช่วยเหลือ ฝ่ายนายตำรวจหนุ่มส่ายหน้าไปมา โบกมือไล่ให้อีกฝ่ายหนีไปก่อนที่จะมีใครสังเกตเห็น

"รีบ ๆ ไปได้แล้ว"

แบทแมนอาจไม่รู้ แต่หลังจากที่เขาหายตัวไปในเงามืด จิมก็ยิ้มออกมาเช่นเดียวกัน

ในวันนั้นจิมค้นพบแล้วว่าแบทแมนเป็นคนอย่างไร ศาลเตี้ยคนนี้ไม่ได้เป็นแค่คนหัวรุนแรงที่ใช้เหล่าวายร้ายเป็นกระสอบทรายระบายอารมณ์ เขาเป็นแค่คนที่ลุกขึ้นมาทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง ซ้ำยังยึดถือในหลักการเป็นอย่างมาก แบทแมนพิสูจน์ตัวเองกับจิมมาแล้วหลายครั้งว่าเขาไม่เคยฆ่าใคร เขาทำเพียงแค่จับผู้ร้ายมาส่งที่สถานีตำรวจ หรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็ร่วมมือกับจิมที่คอยประสานงานกับนายตำรวจในหน่วยอีกที

คงเพราะแบทแมนไม่เคยล้ำเส้น และไม่เคยคิดจะล้ำเส้น อีกทั้งยังหาทางป้องกันไม่ให้ตัวเองล้ำเส้นไว้ล่วงหน้า จิม กอร์ดอนถึงได้เริ่มเชื่อใจศาลเตี้ยลึกลับคนนี้มากกว่าเดิม

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะความเชื่อใจนั้นหรือเปล่าที่ช่วยผลักดันส่งเสริมมิตรภาพของพวกเขา แต่เมื่อได้ทำงานด้วยกันไปสักพักใหญ่ ๆ นักสืบกอร์ดอนก็เริ่มจะสนิทกับแบทแมนไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

แบทแมนเป็นคนฉลาด เงียบขรึม จริงจัง พึ่งพาได้ เขาเป็นคนประเภทเดียวกับจิมที่เน้นการกระทำมากกว่าคำพูด และคงเพราะด้วยความจริงจังนั้นนั่นเองที่ดึงดูดให้จิมเริ่มที่จะรู้สึกผูกพันกับศาลเตี้ยคนนี้มากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ

จะบอกว่าสนิทก็คงประหลาดพิลึก แต่จิมก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะอธิบายออกมาเป็นคำพูดได้อย่างไร แม้ว่านักสืบหนุ่มจะไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นใครมาจากไหน แต่สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขาคือความไว้วางใจ ความสบายใจ และความพอดิบพอดีลงล็อกไปหมดอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล

ความไม่มีเหตุผลนั่น ในตอนแรกจิมเองก็ไม่ค่อยอยากจะยอมรับมันเท่าไหร่ แต่ในตอนนี้ ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์คิดว่าเขาค่อนข้างชอบมันมากทีเดียว

.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Gordon from Gothamverse meets Bruce Wayne from Nolanverse. This is gonna be fun.
> 
> (HINT : not a Meet-Cute story or something like that LMAO)

แบทแมนกับบรูซ เวย์นนั้นแตกต่างกันราวฟ้ากับเหว

บรูซ เวย์นดึงดูดแสงแฟลช โดดเด่นท่ามกลางผู้คนและทำตัวเปิดเผย ไม่ว่าใครในก็อตแธมต่างก็ต้องรู้จักเขาหรือเคยเห็นหน้าคนคนนี้ผ่านสื่อกันทั้งนั้น ไม่ว่าจะในฐานะเศรษฐีหนุ่มเพลย์บอยที่ใช้เงินอย่างสิ้นเปลือง เข้าร่วมงานสังคมอยู่เป็นประจำ หรือในฐานะผู้บริหารยักษ์ใหญ่อย่างเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์ที่อายุน้อยที่สุดก็ตาม

บรูซ เวย์นเป็นที่รู้จัก ตรงกันข้ามกับแบทแมนที่อาจจะเป็นใครก็ได้ในเมืองนี้

ตัวตนของศาลเตี้ยค้างคาวเต็มไปด้วยความลึกลับ บรูซ เวย์นอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงไฟสปอตไลท์ แต่แบทแมนแฝงตัวอยู่ในความมืด กลมกลืนไปกับสีดำสนิทของท้องฟ้ายามราตรี ความขัดแย้งของพวกเขานั้นมีมากเสียจนไม่มีใครโยงสองชื่อนี้ถึงกันได้

แม้จะเป็นนักสืบที่ฉลาดปราดเปรื่องอย่างจิม กอร์ดอนก็ตาม

อันที่จริงก็เป็นไปตามแผนการของบรูซที่จงใจสร้างสถานการณ์ให้จิมเกลียดตัวตนของเขา จนไม่สามารถเชื่อมโยงบรูซ เวย์นเข้ากับแบทแมนได้ ในฐานะบรูซ เวย์น บรูซจงใจกวนประสาทจิมอยู่บ่อยครั้ง เขามักจะทำให้จิมต้องอับอายในที่สาธารณะ อย่างเช่นในงานประมูลนั่นที่เขาตะโกนอะไรไร้สาระออกไป หรือวันไหนว่าง ๆ เขาก็ส่งดอกกุหลาบช่อใหญ่อลังการพร้อมกับบทกลอนน้ำเน่าหนึ่งบทไปให้จิมถึงสถานีตำรวจ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็ส่งลิมูซีนพร้อมคนขับรถไปรับจิมหลังเลิกงาน แน่นอนว่านายตำรวจโกรธมาก นอกจากจะไล่ตะเพิดคนขับรถจนต้องรีบหนีแล้วยังถึงกับโทรมาด่าบรูซเป็นการส่วนตัวด้วย

"ถ้าคุณยังไม่เลิกเล่นพิเรนทร์ ๆ อีกผมจะจับคุณเข้าคุกจริง ๆ ด้วย เตรียมทนายรอไว้เลยล่ะมิสเตอร์เวย์น"

อันที่จริงบรูซก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรมาก เขาแกล้งจิมเพราะมันเป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้ ต่อให้คนคนนั้นเป็นจิม กอร์ดอน แต่ถ้ามีอคติมาบังตาขนาดนี้ก็ไม่มีทางเชื่อมโยงเพื่อนสนิทอย่างแบทแมนเข้ากับบรูซ เวย์นที่ตัวเองเกลียดเข้าไส้ได้อย่างแน่นอน

ในช่วงแรก ๆ บรูซไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรมากนักที่จิมจะเกลียดเขา คงเพราะเขาเองก็ไม่ได้ชอบจิมมากขนาดที่จะยกให้เป็นคนพิเศษในชีวิต แต่ทุกครั้งที่บรูซได้ใกล้ชิดนายตำรวจคนนี้ในฐานะแบทแมน เขาก็เริ่มที่จะชอบจิมมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ

จิมเป็นมากกว่านายตำรวจน้ำดีที่ไม่ยอมอ่อนข้อให้ความอยุติธรรม ชายหนุ่มเป็นคนซื่อตรงรักความถูกต้อง เขาเป็นคนดีที่ชอบช่วยเหลือผู้ที่กำลังเดือดร้อน และมักจะใจดีกับเด็ก ๆ เสมอ เมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่มีเด็กถูกทำร้าย คนที่เก็บความรู้สึกเก่งอย่างจิมมักจะลืมตัว เผยให้ใครก็ตามที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ ได้เห็นถึงความเกรี้ยวกราดของเขาทุกครั้งไป

เพราะอย่างนั้นบรูซถึงได้ชอบจิม เขาดูเป็นคนไร้ความรู้สึกก็จริง แต่กลับไม่ได้แข็งทื่ออย่างที่หลาย ๆ คนเข้าใจ บรูซคิดว่าจิมซ่อนอะไรหลายอย่างไว้ภายใต้ท่าทีที่ดูเงียบขรึมจริงจังนั้น เขาซ่อนความอ่อนโยนอบอุ่นเอาไว้ข้างใน ผลักความเปราะบางและบาดแผลฉกรรจ์ในอดีตไปอยู่ในมุมลึกของจิตใจ

เหมือนกับบรูซ เวย์น

เหมือนกับแบทแมน

จิมเป็นคนที่เขาอยู่ด้วยแล้วรู้สึกสบายใจ บรูซชอบตัวเองในตอนที่เป็นแบทแมน เขาเหมือนกับได้พักในที่ที่เงียบสงบ ได้เป็นใครสักคนที่ไม่ได้อยู่ในสปอตไลท์ตลอดเวลา และเขาชอบตัวเองในเวลาที่ได้อยู่กับจิม

ในช่วงแรก ๆ บรูซเองก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรมากนักที่จิมจะเกลียดเขา แต่ทุกครั้งที่ชายหนุ่มได้ใกล้ชิดกับนายตำรวจคนนี้ในฐานะแบทแมน ยิ่งเขาชอบอีกฝ่ายมากเท่าไหร่ บรูซก็ยิ่งรู้สึกสับสนมากเป็นเท่าตัว

ในฐานะบรูซ เวย์น การถูกคนที่ตัวเองชอบเกลียดขี้หน้าเอาแบบนี้ มันช่างทรมานใจเสียเหลือเกิน

....

จิมคิดว่าบรูซ เวย์นเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย

อันที่จริงเขาก็ยังคงเป็นคนน่ารำคาญที่ชอบกวนประสาทจิมเล่นอยู่นั่นล่ะ แต่มันมีบางอย่างที่เปลี่ยนไป นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มคู่นั้นไม่ได้ดูกลวงเปล่าไร้ซึ่งความจริงจังเหมือนกับที่ผ่าน ๆ มา แต่กลับแฝงไปด้วยความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่ดูเปราะบางจนความโกรธของจิมลดลงไปเกินครึ่งหนึ่ง

ช่วงนี้เจ้าเพลย์บอยน่ารำคาญก็ยังคงตามมาวอแวจิมถึงที่โรงพักเช่นเคย พวกตำรวจในสถานีนั้นชินชาเสียแล้ว ส่วนพวกปะปารัสซี่เองก็ขี้เกียจตามถ่ายแล้ว จิมเลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อยขณะพลิกอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ได้ถึงหน้าแปด แบทแมนช่วงชิงหน้าหนึ่งของบรูซไปครอบครองก็จริง แต่หน้าแปดทั้งหน้าเป็นของบรูซ เวย์นเพียงคนเดียว

จิมขยี้ตา ก่อนจะอ่านพาดหัวข่าวซ้ำอีกรอบ เศรษฐีเพลย์บอยเผาคฤหาสน์ตัวเองวายวอดทั้งหลัง นั่นคือสิ่งที่หนังสือพิมพ์ให้รายละเอียดเอาไว้

และในเมื่อมีแหล่งข่าวอยู่ข้างตัว จะไม่ถามยืนยันเอาความจริงก็กระไรอยู่

"นี่คุณเผาบ้านตัวเองจริง ๆ เหรอเนี่ย?"

นักสืบกอร์ดอนเอ่ยอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ ชายหนุ่มก้มหน้ามองข่าวในหนังสือพิมพ์ สลับกับใบหน้าของทายาทเศรษฐีที่เอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้ ผิวปากเป็นทำนองเพลงอย่างสบายใจเฉิบ

"จริงสิ ผมเลยต้องมาขออยู่กับคุณไปก่อนไง" บรูซตอบกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกล้อเช่นเคย จิมกลอกตาไปมา วางหนังสือพิมพ์ลงบนโต๊ะทำงานอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย 

"เลิกกวนผมแล้วเอาเวลาไปจองโรงแรมแพง ๆ เถอะครับ มิสเตอร์เวย์น"

"ห้องหรู ๆ ที่ไม่มีคุณ กับอพาร์ทเมนต์แคบ ๆ แต่มีคุณอยู่ สองอย่างนี้เลือกได้ไม่ยากเลยนะเจมส์"

เพลย์บอยหนุ่มเอ่ยยิ้ม ๆ แว่วเสียงบุลล็อคกลั้นขำลอยมาจากโต๊ะข้าง ๆ กัน นักสืบผมบลอนด์แอบด่านายตำรวจรุ่นพี่อยู่ในใจ ก่อนจะหันกลับมาสนใจเศรษฐีหนุ่มที่ยังคงยิ้มหวานให้เขาอยู่ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ชะโงกหน้าเข้าไปใกล้อีกฝ่าย แล้วเอ่ยออกไปด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

"ผมไม่เข้าใจคุณเอาซะเลย ทำไมคนดังอย่างคุณจู่ ๆ ถึงได้มากวนประสาทคนธรรมดาอย่างผมกัน นี่คุณเกลียดผมขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ"

บรูซชะงักไปเล็กน้อย นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มคู่นั้นสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยของจิม พวกเขาจ้องตากันเงียบ ๆ อยู่เนิ่นนาน นายตำรวจไม่เคยมองเห็นนัยน์ตาคู่นั้นชัดเจนขนาดนี้มาก่อน ที่ผ่านมาเขามองเห็นแต่ความเสแสร้งและความไม่ใส่ใจ แต่ในวันนี้ จิมมองเห็นสิ่งที่ซ่อนเร้นอยู่ข้างใน ความเปราะบางที่เขาสัมผัสได้ในช่วงหลัง ๆ นั้นหากจะขยายความให้ลึกซึ้งหน่อยก็คงเป็นความเศร้าโศกผสมกับความโดดเดี่ยวที่น่าเห็นใจ

จิมไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่ ทำไมคนแบบนี้ถึงได้เอาแต่ยุ่งวุ่นวายอยู่กับเขากันนะ ความไม่มีเหตุผลแบบนี้ทำให้เขาหงุดหงิดใจเป็นอย่างยิ่ง หงุดหงิดพอ ๆ กับที่เขารู้สึกว่าความเกลียดชังที่มีต่อบรูซ เวย์นไม่ได้รุนแรงมากเท่าแต่ก่อนนี่ล่ะ

ในขณะที่จิมจมลึกอยู่ในห้วงความคิด บรูซที่เป็นฝ่ายถูกสำรวจก็เอ่ยทำลายความเงียบขึ้นมา

"คุณกำลังคิดที่จะจูบผมใช่ไหมล่ะเจมส์?"

เท่านั้นล่ะ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่จิมคิดถึงได้พังทลายลงทันที

"คุณนี่มัน...." นักสืบกอร์ดอนหมดคำจะพูด เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนจะผละออกจากคนตรงหน้า "แล้วทำไมผมต้องทำอะไรสิ้นคิดขนาดนั้นด้วยไม่ทราบ"

"ก็ไม่รู้สิ ตอนที่ผมมองคุณทีไร ผมอยากจูบคุณทุกที ผมเลยคิดว่าตอนที่คุณมองผม คุณก็คงอยากจูบผมบ้าง อะไรทำนองนั้น" เศรษฐีหนุ่มเอ่ยทีเล่นทีจริง ครึ่งแรกจริงจัง ครึ่งหลังหยอกล้อ ฝ่ายจิมพอได้ยินคำตอบของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็ชักจะปวดหัวขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

บรูซ เวย์นต่างจากแบทแมนก็จริง สองคนนี้เป็นเหมือนแสงสว่างกับความมืด คนหนึ่งมีตัวตนชัดเจนจับต้องได้ อีกคนหนึ่งอาจจะเป็นใครก็ได้ในก็อตแธม ใครก็ได้ที่เป็นคนเดินถนนธรรมดา ทำงานใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในมหานครแห่งนี้ไปวัน ๆ

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นจิมก็ชักจะไม่แน่ใจเสียแล้ว

เพราะบางครั้งแสงสว่างที่ว่านั่นก็ชอบทำตัวเป็นปริศนาเสียเหลือเกิน

.....

แบทแมนจูบเขา

จิมยอมรับว่าเขาตกใจเสียจนเกือบจะทำแก้วกาแฟในมือร่วงลงพื้น ดีว่ามือแกร่งใต้ถุงมือสีดำช่วยประคองเอาไว้ได้ทันเสียก่อน

อันที่จริงจะบอกว่าบรรยากาศมันพาไปก็ได้ พวกเขาอยู่ระหว่างพักเบรคจากการวางแผนการจับกุมมิสเตอร์ฟรีซ จิมจับสังเกตได้ว่าดวงตาใต้หน้ากากกำลังมองมาที่เขา นายตำรวจหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วสงสัย ก่อนจะมองตอบเป็นเชิงถามกลับ แบทแมนไม่เอ่ยอะไรออกมา ทำเพียงแค่ยื่นหน้าเขามาใกล้ โซฟาในอพาร์ทเมนต์ของจิมมีพื้นที่นิดเดียว คนตัวใหญ่อย่างแบทแมนแค่ขยับเล็กน้อยก็ปิดช่องว่างระหว่างเขากับจิมได้สบาย ๆ

จิมยังไม่ทันได้ถามไถ่อะไร ริมฝีปากของแบทแมนก็ประกบปิดลงมาอย่างแผ่วเบา

แบทแมนจูบจิมอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง ลิ้นร้อนละเลียดรสสัมผัสในโพรงปากของอีกฝ่ายอย่างตั้งใจ จูบของจิมเป็นรสกาแฟ มันขมในคราแรกแต่กลับหวานละมุนในคราหลัง พาลให้หยุดจูบไม่ได้เสียที ส่วนที่คนถูกจูบก็ค่อย ๆ จูบตอบตามสัญชาตญาณ มันเชื่องช้า นิ่มนวล ละมุนละไม ต่างจากภาพศาลเตี้ยรุนแรงที่จิมมักจะเห็นเป็นประจำทุกคืน

แก้วกาแฟถูกแบทแมนนำไปวางลงบนโต๊ะเตี้ย ก่อนที่จิมจะถูกผลักให้นอนราบลงบนโซฟา พวกเขาจูบกันต่ออีกหน่อยจนกระทั่งบรูซผละออกมาให้ตัวเองและคู่จูบได้พักหายใจ เสียงหอบหายใจของจิมที่อยู่ใต้ร่างเขาทำให้สติของมนุษย์ค้างคาวพลันหยุดชะงัก หัวใจของบรูซภายใต้แบทสูทเต้นโครมครามยามเมื่อชายหนุ่มจ้องมองจิม กอร์ดอนที่โดนเงาร่างของเขาทาบทับเอาไว้

เรือนผมสีบลอนด์ที่มักจะเสยขึ้นไปเรียบร้อยกลับมีปอยผมตกลงมาปรกหน้าผากขาวเนียน เชิ้ตขาวยับ ๆ ไม่มีเน็กไทที่ปลดกระดุมบนไปแล้วสองเม็ดเผยให้เห็นลำคอเรียวและแผ่นอกน่าประทับจูบ ศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธมกลืนน้ำลายเหนียวหนืดลงคอ เขารู้สึกว่าช่วงล่างของตัวเอง กำลังตื่นตัวขึ้นมาอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากะพริบตาปริบ ๆ จ้องมองคนที่คร่อมตัวเองเอาไว้ บ้าชะมัด ยิ่งเขาได้เห็นสีฟ้าสวยนั่นในระยะประชิด บรูซก็ยิ่งรู้สึกอยากจูบจนแทบบ้า

"บ แบทแมน?" สีหน้างุนงงสับสนของจิมทำให้บรูซรีบผละออกจากตัวของอีกฝ่ายทันที เขาถอยหลังไปจนชนผนังอพาร์ตเมนต์ ส่วนจิมค่อย ๆ ยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง ใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีแดงจาง ๆ เพราะความเขินอายนั่นทำให้บรูซใจเต้นรัวเร็วกว่าเดิม

สวรรค์ จิม กอร์ดอนไม่ควรน่ารักขนาดนี้ไหม

"ผมขอโทษ คุณนักสืบ ผมหยุดตัวเองไม่ได้จริง ๆ"

"ช่างมันเถอะ คืนนี้พอแค่นี้ก็แล้วกัน นายกลับไปเถอะ" จิมว่าพลางไหวไหล่ ทำทีเป็นไม่สนใจ ทั้ง ๆ ที่สีแดงบนใบหน้าเริ่มจะเห็นเด่นชัดขึ้นกว่าเดิม

"อ้อ"

แบทแมนที่กำลังจะปีนหน้าต่างออกไปหันกลับไปมองนักสืบหนุ่มที่ยืนหันหลังให้เขา

"แล้วมันก็ไม่ได้แย่อะไรขนาดนั้นจนต้องขอโทษหรอกนะ จูบเมื่อกี๊น่ะ"

แม่ง...

บรูซคิดว่าเขาเก่งมากทีเดียวที่กลับไปถึงแบทเคฟได้อย่างปลอดภัย และไม่ได้พลัดตกจากขอบหน้าต่างของอพาร์ทเมนต์โทรม ๆ ไปตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น

....

บรูซถอดหน้ากากออกมา จิมทำหน้าเหมือนเห็นผี

"นาย...บ บรูซ เวย์น?!!"

"ตกใจขนาดนั้นเชียว คุณนักสืบ" 

"ใครจะไปรู้ว่าแบทแมนคือคนคนเดียวกับที่ส่งดอกไม้โง่ ๆ นั่นให้ฉันล่ะ" จิมโกรธเสียจนทำอะไรไม่ถูก นี่เขาถูกหลอกมาตั้งแต่ต้นเลยหรือเปล่า? สรุปว่าสิ่งที่บรูซ เวย์นแกล้งกวนประสาทเขานั่นก็เพื่อที่จะปกป้องตัวตนของแบทแมนอย่างนั้นสินะ?

ปกป้องความลับเรื่องแบทแมน...ปกป้องมันจากตัวของจิม กอร์ดอน

จิมรู้สึกเหมือนถูกปั่นหัวหลอกใช้ เขากลายเป็นหนึ่งในเครื่องมือของบรูซเพื่อใช้สร้างภาพลักษณ์ที่แตกต่างสุดขั้วกับแบทแมน แน่ล่ะ ใครจะไปนึกเชื่อมโยงแบทแมนเข้ากับเศรษฐีเพลย์บอยที่จีบไปทั่วไม่เว้นกระทั่งตำรวจธรรมดา ๆ อย่างจิมกันล่ะ 

แน่นอนว่าแม้แต่จิมที่เป็นเพื่อนของแบทแมนเองก็นึกไม่ถึงเช่นกัน ช่างเป็นแผนที่สมบูรณ์แบบอะไรเช่นนี้

"เจมส์"

"...."

"ผมขอโทษ..."

"นายมันโคตรแย่เลยรู้ตัวบ้างมั้ย" จิมกัดฟันกรอด เขาเงยหน้ามองคนสูงกว่า แววตายังคงเต็มไปด้วยความเจ็บปวดผสมกับความสับสน บรูซหยุดชะงักยามเมื่อหยาดน้ำสีใสไหลออกมาจากนัยน์ตาคู่สวย

จิมไม่เคยร้องไห้ เขาไม่เคยร้องไห้ให้ใครเห็น แต่เพราะคนที่เขาหลงรัก หลงเชื่อใจ ดันกลายเป็นคนที่หลอกใช้เขาเพื่อประโยชน์ของตัวเองมาโดยตลอด เพราะอย่างนั้นน้ำตาถึงได้ยังไม่หยุดไหลเสียที

"จิม ผมขอโทษ จริงอยู่ว่าตอนแรกผมจงใจกวนประสาทคุณเพื่อที่คุณจะได้อคติจนมองไม่เห็นตัวจริงของแบทแมน แต่ผมแพ้ภัยตัวเอง"

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มของบรูซเปี่ยมไปด้วยความโศกเศร้าสำนึกผิด จิมหลบตาคนตรงหน้า เขาโกรธเสียจนไม่อยากมองหน้าเศรษฐีเพลย์บอยคนนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

"ผมคิดจะใช้ประโยชน์จากคุณฝ่ายเดียว แต่สุดท้ายผมก็หลงรักคุณ ผมอิจฉากระทั่งตัวผมเอง ผมอิจฉาแบทแมนที่ได้เป็นคนที่คุณไว้ใจ ผมรู้สึกแย่ที่ต้องโดนคุณเกลียด ผม..."

บรูซเขยิบเข้าไปใกล้จิมที่พยายามกลั้นเสียงสะอื้นไม่ให้หลุดรอดออกมา สองแขนแกร่งโอบกอดคนที่กำลังเจ็บปวดและสับสนไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน 

"ผมจะไม่โกหกคุณอีกต่อไปแล้ว เจมส์"

.....

สองเดือนหลังจากสารภาพความจริงออกไป บรูซต้องประสบพบเจอกับจิมที่มองเขาด้วยสายตาเย็นชา ทั้งในฐานะของบรูซ เวย์นและแบทแมน

ไม่ว่าจะขอโทษง้องอนเพียงใดจิมก็ไม่ยอมหายโกรธ พวกเขาทำงานด้วยกันได้ดังเดิมก็จริง แต่บรรยากาศทะมึน ๆ แบบนี้พาลทำให้ช่วงท้องของบรูซบิดมวน ราวกับว่ามีรถไฟเหาะลดเลี้ยวตีลังกาอยู่ในนั้นก็ไม่ปาน

บรูซถอนหายใจอย่างหมดเรี่ยวหมดแรง เบื้องหน้าของเขาคืออัลเฟรด เพนนีเวิร์ธที่เอียงคอมองเศรษฐีหนุ่มด้วยท่าทีนิ่มนวล

"อัลเฟรด ผมจะทำไงดี เจมส์ยังไม่ยอมหายโกรธผมซักที"

"ให้ผมไปคุยให้มั้ยครับนายน้อย"

"ไม่ล่ะ อย่างนั้นก็ไม่ต่างจากเด็กที่ทะเลาะกับเพื่อนแล้วให้ผู้ใหญ่ไปเคลียร์ให้เลยน่ะสิ" บรูซส่ายหน้าไปมา ฝ่ายอัลเฟรดเผยยิ้มอ่อนโยน มือเหี่ยวย่นที่ผ่านร้อนผ่านหนาวมามากลูบศีรษะผู้เป็นนายอย่างนึกเอ็นดู เรือนผมของบรูซเป็นสีน้ำตาลเข้มเช่นเดียวกับสีตาของชายหนุ่ม เพราะอย่างนั้นมันจึงกลายเป็นสีโปรดของอัลเฟรดไปโดยปริยาย

"เป็นวิธีที่ไม่สมกับเป็นผู้ใหญ่ก็จริง แต่ถ้าเป็นวิธีที่ได้ผล นายน้อยไม่อยากลองเสี่ยงดูหรือครับ?"

"....."

ด้วยเหตุนั้น อัลเฟรดจึงนั่งรถไปที่สถานีตำรวจเพียงลำพัง ดูเหมือนว่าบรูซ เวย์นจะอับจนหนทางแล้วจริง ๆ

.....

บรูซไม่รู้ว่าอัลเฟรดไปพูดอะไรกับจิมมา แต่ที่แน่ ๆ เขาตั้งใจจะขึ้นเงินเดือนให้อัลเฟรดเพิ่มเป็นเท่าตัว

จิมเปิดประตูให้เขาเข้าไปในห้อง ผ่านมาสองเดือนแต่อพาร์ทเมนต์ของจิมยังคงเหมือนเดิม ที่ต่างออกไปก็คงเป็นกองเอกสารกองใหม่ที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะเตี้ย บรูซในชุดลำลองนั่งลงบนโซฟาตัวเดิม ตัวเดียวกับที่เขาเคยจูบจิมบนนั้น เคยเห็นวิวที่ดีที่สุดในชีวิต แว่วเสียงจิมตะโกนถามมาจากเคาท์เตอร์เล็ก ๆ

"กาแฟ?"

"ครับ" แบทแมนเริ่มประหม่าเล็กน้อย ก็จริงอยู่ว่าจิมยอมคุยเรื่องอื่นนอกจากเรื่องงานแล้ว (ด้วยความช่วยเหลือจากอัลเฟรด) แต่บรูซก็ไม่คิดว่าหนทางข้างหน้ามันจะเรียบง่ายไร้อุปสรรคขนาดนั้น

ยื่นแก้วกาแฟให้เงียบ ๆ บรูซรับมาดื่มอย่างไม่มีอิดออด จิมยืนกอดอกมองคนบนโซฟา ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

"ผมยอมยกโทษให้คุณก็ได้"

สรรพนามเปลี่ยนไป ดูเป็นทางการและห่างเหินเหมือนกับตอนที่ใช้เรียกบรูซ เวย์นไม่มีผิด ดูท่าว่าสรรพนามแสดงความสนิทสนมระหว่างแบทแมนกับจิม กอร์ดอนคงไม่ถูกนำมาใช้ในเร็ว ๆ นี้แน่

"ขอบคุณนะเจมส์ แต่ผมยังงง ๆ อยู่นิดหน่อย อัลเฟรดไปพูดอะไรกับคุณเหรอ"

จิมเดินไปเปิดตู้เย็นแล้วหยิบเบียร์ราคาถูกขึ้นมา เขาเปิดฝาขวด กระดกดื่มไปเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยอมปริปากเล่าให้ฟัง

"เขาบอกว่าคนเราจะตายไปเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ งานของผมกับคุณเองก็เสี่ยงหนัก ถ้าใครคนใดคนหนึ่งตายไปก่อนโดยที่เรื่องนี้ยังคาราคาซัง หรือตายไปก่อนโดยที่เรายังไม่คืนดีกัน อีกคนคงต้องรู้สึกแย่ไปตลอดชีวิต อะไรทำนองนั้น"

บรูซนึกถึงอัลเฟรดอยู่ในใจ อันที่จริงมันเป็นแผนที่ร้ายกาจและน่ากลัวมาก ยกเรื่องความตายมาพูดกับผู้รอดชีวิต ยิ่งเป็นผู้รอดชีวิตที่รู้สึกผิดกับการอยู่รอดของตัวเอง รู้สึกแย่กับการเฝ้ามองคนอื่นตาย โดยที่ตัวเองไม่ตาย คนเหล่านั้นล้วนเข้าใจการต้องอยู่กับความสูญเสียและคำว่า "ถ้า" ไปอีกตราบนานเท่านาน โดยเฉพาะบางช่วงที่มักจะคิดขึ้นมาได้ว่า ถ้าได้พูด ได้ทำอะไรบางอย่างก่อนที่ใครสักคนจะตายจากไปก็คงดี

คงเพราะอย่างนี้ จิมถึงได้ยอมยกโทษให้เขา อันที่จริงหากไม่รักกันแล้วก็คงไม่สนใจ แต่เพราะความมีเยื่อใยทำให้จิมยังคงนับรวมบรูซเป็นคนสำคัญคนหนึ่งแม้ว่าเศรษฐีหนุ่มจะทำตัวไม่ดีไว้ก็ตาม

"เพราะฉะนั้นผมถึงได้คิดว่าน่าจะยกโทษให้คุณ ไม่อย่างนั้นก็คงได้ค้างคาไปตลอดชีวิตแน่ ๆ อยู่กับความรู้สึกเสียดายโอกาสแบบนั้นไปนาน ๆ มันไม่สนุกหรอกนะ" 

"...แล้วคุณจะคืนดีกับผมหรือเปล่า?" บรูซเอ่ยถามออกไป เจ้าของเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์รอคอยคำตอบอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ หากถามว่าได้คืบเอาศอกเป็นอย่างไร ก็คงเป็นอย่างบรูซในตอนนี้นั่นล่ะ จิม กอร์ดอนกลอกตาไปมา ถ้าในมือไม่ใช่ขวดเบียร์แต่เป็นม้วนหนังสือพิมพ์ล่ะก็ เขาคงใช้ฟาดไหล่อีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ ไปแล้ว

"ค่อยเป็นค่อยไปสิคุณ แค่ผมยอมคุยด้วยก็ถือว่ายอมลงให้คุณมากแล้วนะ มิสเตอร์เวย์น"

"หืม..." บรูซลูบคาง วางแก้วกาแฟลงบนโต๊ะเตี้ย 

"แปลว่าผมต้องง้อคุณต่ออีกหน่อยใช่ไหมเจมส์" คนตัวสูงกว่าลุกขึ้นยืน ก่อนจะก้าวเดินเข้าไปใกล้อีกฝ่าย จิมสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ไม่ยอมถอยหนี นายตำรวจเงยหน้าขึ้น คนผมบลอนด์จ้องตอบบรูซอย่างท้าทาย

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มสบกับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวย ความรู้สึกนี้อีกแล้ว ความรู้สึกที่อยากจูบอีกคนจนแทบบ้า ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของศาลเตี้ยโน้มเข้าไปใกล้นายตำรวจ ใกล้เสียจนจิมสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เป่ารดกันอย่างแผ่วเบา

เหตุการณ์ในอดีตย้อนกลับเข้ามาในหัวของคนทั้งคู่ ในตอนนั้นที่พวกเขาจูบกันก็จูบกันในอพาร์ทเมนต์เก่า ๆ ของจิมนั่นล่ะ

ที่เดียวกับที่พวกเขายืนอยู่ด้วยกันในตอนนี้

"ให้ตายเถอะ ผมมองตาคุณทีไรแล้วก็อยากจูบคุณทุกทีเลย" 

"ส่วนผมมองตาคุณทีไรก็อยากต่อยคุณทุกทีเลย" จิมเอ่ยออกมาอย่างนั้น ก่อนที่เขาจะยักยิ้มมุมปาก

"ยกเว้นครั้งนี้นี่ล่ะนะ"

สิ้นสุดคำพูดนั้น มือของจิมก็เหนี่ยวรั้งท้ายทอยของเศรษฐีหนุ่มเอาไว้ ปิดระยะห่างระหว่างพวกเขาอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ ริมฝีปากคนทั้งคู่ประกบกันอย่างแผ่วเบา แต่ก่อนที่ลิ้นและฟันของบรูซจะได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น จิมก็ปล่อยมือจากท้ายทอยของอีกฝ่าย มืออีกข้างก็ผลักอกของคนตัวสูงกว่าออกไปเบา ๆ

"วันนี้ได้แค่นี้"

"หา?" บรูซกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ อย่างที่พวกเขาทำเมื่อครู่นี้ไม่ใช่จูบเสียด้วยซ้ำ ก็แค่แตะริมฝีปากกันเบา ๆ เท่านั้นเอง ดูท่าว่าเขาคงหวังมากไปที่จะได้รับจูบแบบเดียวกับเมื่อสองเดือนก่อน

"คุณรู้ไหม ถ้าผมย้อนเวลากลับไปได้ ผมคงกลับไปจูบคุณตั้งแต่ตอนที่ทำโค้ทคุณเปื้อนแล้ว"

"ถ้าคุณทำอย่างนั้นผมคงได้จับคุณยัดคุกจริง ๆ แล้วล่ะนะ" แม้ว่าใบหน้าภายนอกจะยังคงเรียบนิ่ง แต่ในใจของจิมเอือมระอาหนักมาก "ทำไมคุณถึงชอบทำตัวเสี่ยงคุกเสี่ยงตะรางได้ขนาดนี้ก็ไม่รู้"

บรูซหัวเราะ เขาเป็นคนที่หัวเราะไม่บ่อย นาน ๆ ทีนับครั้งได้ นายตำรวจหนุ่มกอดอกมองหน้าคนอารมณ์ดี นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยจดจ้องอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของบรูซ เวย์น สีฟ้าคู่นั้นราวกับจ้องทะลุเข้าไปในจิตใจของศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธม บรูซจ้องตอบ บ้าชะมัด เขาอยากจูบคนตรงหน้าอีกแล้ว

"พูดตามตรงนะ ยังไงผมก็ยังรู้สึกประหลาด ๆ ที่คุณเป็นคนเดียวกับแบทแมนอยู่ดี คงต้องมองหน้าคุณตอนถอดหน้ากากไปเรื่อย ๆ จนกว่าจะชินล่ะมั้ง"

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมก็ต้องอยากจูบคุณไปเรื่อย ๆ แน่ ๆ เลย" 

"คุณนี่มัน..." จิมถอนหายใจอย่างปลดปลง จะว่าไปโชคชะตาก็นับว่าเล่นตลกกับชีวิตเขาอยู่เหมือนกัน บรูซ เวย์น จากคนแปลกหน้าที่ไม่ถูกชะตา กลายมาเป็นคนที่เขาเกลียดเข้าไส้ แล้วก็ดันเป็นคนเดียวกับที่เขาตกหลุมรักจนถอนตัวไม่ขึ้น

ชายหนุ่มเคยคิดว่าตัวตนของแบทแมนนั้นซับซ้อนที่สุดแล้ว แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้ว สิ่งที่ซับซ้อนมากกว่านั้นอาจเป็นโชคชะตาของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ที่มาบรรจบกันอย่างแปลกประหลาดก็เป็นได้

.........


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เป็นตอนพิเศษค่ะ ก็ว่าจะไม่เขียนแล้วแหละเพราะเป็นฟิครวมมิตรคาร์เขียนยาก แต่พอปิ๊งไอเดียขึ้นมาแล้วมันต้องเขียน ก็เลยออกมาเป็นแบบนี้ค่ะฮือออ55555555 จริง ๆ คือแอบอยากเห็นเบลคเรียกจิมว่ารุ่นพี่เฉย ๆ ค่ะ ดูแบบ กอร์ดอนเซมไปมาก ๆ ชอบ55555555555555555 ก็คือสนองนี้ดตัวเองที่สุดแล้วบทนี้ อุแง

บรูซคิดว่าเขากำลังหึง

เบื้องหน้าของชายหนุ่มเจ้าของเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์คือจิมที่กำลังยืนคุยอยู่กับเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจยศต่ำกว่าด้วยท่าทีสนิทสนม นายตำรวจรุ่นน้องคนนั้นถ้าจำไม่ผิดก็คงเป็นจอห์น เบลค บรูซรู้จักอีกฝ่ายก็เพราะจิมเคยบอกเอาไว้ว่าถ้าแบทแมนต้องการจิม กอร์ดอนอีกคนล่ะก็ เบลคก็คือคนที่มนุษย์ค้างคาวสามารถไว้ใจได้ร้อยเปอร์เซนต์

ในตอนนั้นบรูซไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไร และไม่ได้สนใจจะหาเพื่อนเพิ่ม เขามีแค่จิมคนเดียวก็เพียงพอแล้ว บวกกับเรื่องคดีที่ค้างคาอยู่ทำให้แบทแมนลืมเรื่องนี้ไปอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่พอมาย้อนนึกเอาตอนนี้ก็น่าสงสัย จิมไม่ใช่คนที่เชื่อใจใครที่ไหนง่าย ๆ แท้ ๆ แต่กลับเชื่อใจเบลคเสียขนาดนั้น ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้บรูซรู้สึกไม่พอใจเป็นอย่างมาก

ยิ่งได้เห็นกับตาว่าสองคนนั้นสนิทสนมกันขนาดไหนก็ยิ่งน่าหงุดหงิด

"ประมาณนั้นล่ะ งั้นก็ฝากที่เหลือด้วยนะ--- อ้าว บรูซ"

"เจมส์" บรูซว่าพลางปรี่เข้าไปหาคนตรงหน้า ตั้งใจว่าจะจูบจิมอวดเบลคเสียหน่อย ให้มันรู้กันไปเลยว่าจิมเป็นแฟนใครกันแน่ หากเป็นแบทแมนก็คงไม่ทำ แต่ถ้าเป็นบรูซ เวย์น เขามีสิทธิที่จะทำอย่างนั้นเต็มที่

ทว่า จิมกลับไม่ยอมให้ความร่วมมือ คนผมบลอนด์ใช้ฝ่ามือยันหน้าบรูซเอาไว้ ก่อนจะเอ่ยออกมาเอือม ๆ

"บรูซ ที่นี่โรงพักนะ ช่วยมีกาลเทศะหน่อยเถอะ"

"ก็ผมคิดถึงคุณนี่ บอกแล้วไงว่าเห็นตาคุณทีไรแล้วก็อยากจูบทุกที" บรูซแกล้งบ่นเป็นเด็ก ๆ จิมส่ายหน้าไปมา คล้ายกับว่ากำลังเหนื่อยใจ แต่บรูซก็ทันเห็นว่ามุมปากของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้านั้นแอบยกยิ้มอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

ให้ตายสิ แฟนหนุ่มของเขานี่น่ารักชะมัด

"เอ่อ..." จอห์น เบลคที่เห็นเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ พูดอะไรไม่ออก เขามองจิมสลับกับบรูซ เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วจิมเลยกระแอมไอเล็กน้อย รีบแนะนำทั้งสองคนให้รู้จักกันทันที

"เบลค นี่บรูซ เวย์น ส่วนบรูซ นี่จอห์น เบลค"

"ยินดีที่ได้พบคุณซักทีนะครับมิสเตอร์เวย์น ที่นี่ข่าวลือของคุณเต็มไปหมด ผมยังคิดอยู่เลยว่าจะได้บังเอิญเจอคุณจริง ๆ ซักทีมั้ย" เบลคยิ้ม แต่น้ำเสียงและแววตาไม่ยิ้มไปด้วย ชายหนุ่มยื่นมืออกไป ซึ่งบรูซก็จับมืออีกฝ่ายตามมารยาท แววตาขี้เล่นไม่จริงจังกับทุกสิ่งอย่างปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลา เหมือนกับทุกครั้งที่เขาสวมบทบาทเป็นบรูซ เวย์น

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะครับเจ้าหน้าที่เบลค เห็นคุณสนิทกับแฟนผมขนาดนี้แสดงว่าคุณต้องเป็นคนที่พิเศษมากทีเดียว เจมส์ไม่สนิทกับใครง่าย ๆ หรอกนะ อ้อ...ยกเว้นผมไว้คนนึงละกัน"

จิมกลอกตากับคำพูดของแฟนหนุ่ม เขาเอาศอกกระทุ้งอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ บรูซเบ้หน้าเล็กน้อยเมื่อโดนโจมตี แต่ก็ยักยิ้มเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าเบลคเผลอบีบมือเขาแน่นขึ้นในตอนที่บรูซเอ่ยเน้นย้ำคำว่าแฟน พับผ่าเถอะ แบทแมนไม่ใช่คนโง่หรอกนะ มองจากดวงจันทร์ยังรู้ว่าเจ้าเบลคอะไรนี่คิดเกินเลยกับแฟนเขาแน่ ๆ

ซึ่งคนที่ไม่รู้อะไรแบบนี้ก็มีแค่จิมนั่นล่ะ...

จิม กอร์ดอน พอเป็นเรื่องอารมณ์ความรู้สึกหรือเรื่องรัก ๆ ใคร่ ๆ ที่เกี่ยวกับตัวเองเข้าหน่อยล่ะก็จะกลายเป็นคนที่ไม่ประสีประสาขึ้นมาเสียดื้อ ๆ นั่นล่ะคือหนึ่งในข้อเสียที่ชัดเจนที่สุดของนายตำรวจเลยก็ว่าได้ แต่ข้อเสียแบบนี้ บรูซก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไรหรอกนะ

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมขอตัวไปทำงานก่อนนะครับรุ่นพี่กอร์ดอน มิสเตอร์เวย์น" บรรยากาศหนัก ๆ สิ้นสุดลงเมื่อสองมือผละออกจากกัน เบลคเดินแยกไปอีกทาง ส่วนบรูซไม่แม้แต่จะชายตามองส่งอีกฝ่าย จิมแม้จะไม่รู้สึกถึงความหึงหวงใด ๆ แต่ก็ยังพอจะรู้สึกได้บ้างว่าคนสองคนนี้ไม่ชอบขี้หน้ากันอย่างรุนแรง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยของนักสืบหนุ่มมองหน้าบรูซอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

"นายไม่ชอบเบลคเหรอ? ทำไมล่ะ หมอนั่นเป็นคนดีมากเลยนะ เป็นตำรวจน้ำดีที่นาน ๆ ที---"

"ขอทีเถอะเจมส์ เลิกพูดถึงหมอนั่นเถอะ" บรูซเอามือกุมขมับ จิมมองเขาอย่างไม่เข้าใจแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อ ชายหนุ่มเดินกลับไปสะสางงานเอกสารบนโต๊ะโดยมีบรูซตามไปนั่งเท้าคางมองอยู่ใกล้ ๆ นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มตวัดมองสีหน้าจริงจังตั้งอกตั้งใจของนักสืบหนุ่ม ก่อนที่จะเลื่อนสายตาไปยังกระดุมคอที่ปิดทุกอย่างมิดชิด

ต่อหน้าคนอื่นก็คงไม่มีอะไรผิดปกตินั่นล่ะ ก็แค่จิม กอร์ดอนที่เคร่งในกฎระเบียบและแต่งตัวเรียบร้อยตลอดเวลา คงจะมีแต่บรูซเท่านั้นที่มองเห็นความไม่ปกติของแฟนหนุ่ม เจ้าของเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์ย้อนนึกถึงกิจกรรมเร่าร้อนบนเตียงเมื่อคืน แล้วก็เผลอยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย

ใต้เชิ้ตขาวมิดชิดของจิม เศรษฐีหนุ่มจำได้หมดว่าเขาทำรอยไว้ที่ตรงไหนบ้าง

ถึงแม้ว่าจะโมโหเรื่องเบลคก็เถอะ แต่จริง ๆ แล้วเจ้าหมอนั่นก็ทำได้แค่มองเท่านั้นล่ะ

......


End file.
